


Ouma's "Emergancy"

by onikxchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Despair AU, Oneshot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onikxchi/pseuds/onikxchi
Summary: Ouma calls his boyfriend over to take care of him while he's sick.





	Ouma's "Emergancy"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the characters are ooc, that my writing kinda sucks, that this is short or that some sentences are unclear. English isn't my first language so it might be a bit bad. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I'd love to improve more.

Saihara frantically pulled out his keys, the cold stinging his fingers. He had been in such a worry that he didn't bother to bring his gloves. The detective fiddled around with the keys until he found the spare one to his boyfriend's apartment that Ouma had given to him. After unlocking the door he stepped in and took off his jacket and shoes. "Kokichi?" He softly called, the lights where all turned off, except for the dim light emitting from the living room. When there was no sign of reply Saihara started to feel concerned. The detective quickly rushed into the lit room, only to see his boyfriend laying languidly on the couch, buried under many layers of blankets. On the coffee table was a tissue box, dirty crumbled up tissues surrounding it.

As he immediately understood the situation he crouched down before his boyfriend. "Kokichi, if you were sick you should've just said so, instead of calling me saying that there was an emergency." Saihara whispered, letting out a gentle sigh. "What do you mean? I'm not sick at all, silly Shumai!" Ouma coughed, trying to keep up his usual energetic voice only to sound raspy.

Saihara simply chuckled and pulled up the blankets on Ouma more. He reached out his hand, resting it on Ouma's forehead. "Seems like you don't have a fever yet." He told and pulled away in relief "I'll go make something warm while you rest here, okay?" Saihara requested, already on his way to the kitchen. All he got back was a tired grunt, however he knew the boy well enough that he'd listen.

* * *

After a while Saihara came back with two mugs in his hands, both of them still steaming. He handed the checkered pattern one to the half asleep Ouma, the boy sloppily accepting it, keeping the other darker mug to himself. Ouma sat up and Saihara took a seat close beside Ouma beneath the cover of blankets as well.

The short boy stared skeptically into the soup. "How could I be sure that you haven't poisoned it? You could've slipped something in." The boy asked while inspecting the contents of the mug. Before Saihara could respond Ouma started crying dramatic crocodile tears. "My Shumai is so cruel! Plotting to poison me while I'm sick!" Saihara was surprised that Ouma still had enough energy to fake a scene while sick. "P-Please stop crying!" Saihara pleaded. Without a second thought he quickly yet carefully reached Ouma's mug up to his lips and took a sip from it, while Ouma was still holding it.

"See?" Saihara said, completely fine after drinking from Ouma's mug. The purple haired boy blinked and took a sip from his mug. "Yuck! It's disgusting, Shuichi!" Ouma exclaimed aversively while swiftly pulling away from the mug. Those words almost made Saihara panic, until it hit him a few seconds later that it was blunt lie. "Glad that you like it." Saihara murmured with a smile and leaned into Ouma, the boy doing so too.

"May I ask how you got sick?" Saihara asked with curiosity while drinking out of his mug. "Well, me and DICE went swimming in the lake! It was suuuper fun but I decided that it'd be great if I swam shirtless! Then a bear came and chased after us–" The boy's nattering was interrupted by his boyfriend, letting out a small laugh. "Tell me the truth, Kokichi. We spent the whole day together yesterday and you seemed totally fine." Saihara explained.

"Nishishi, as expected of the Ultimate Detective!" Ouma exclaimed, stretching out his free arm, the other one holding the mug. "I-It's nothing really!" Saihara protested, hands in front of him in a defensive manner, his face slightly tinted pink. Although Ouma had said those words umpteenth times before, it never failed to fluster the detective.

When Ouma had finished giggling at his boyfriend he quickly recollected himself to tell the true reason why he caught a cold. "I fell asleep without a blanket while the window was open." He abruptly explained. Saihara sighed in defeat while he brushed his fingers through Ouma's purple locks. "Why did you have windows in the middle of winter?" He asked in confusion, however not too surprised considering that it was Ouma.

"A thief broke through during the night and stole all of my valuables! Wahh, what do I do Shuichi?" The boy cried, only to be interrupted by soft kiss on his cheek. "Then I will chase after the thief for you." Saihara responded, playing along although knowing that it was an obvious lie. "You better not fall in love with the thief in the progress!" Ouma exclaimed with puffed cheeks. The boy never gave Saihara the true answer, but the detective let it go for now.

Ouma set down his now empty mug on the coffee table, even more sleepy now. Letting out a tired sigh he slumped back under the blankets, Saihara following suite.

"Get better soon." Saihara whispered, running his fingers through the shorter boy's hair and giving him a quick peck on the lips, already getting tired from the welcoming warmth. "Nishishi, I'm already feeling better now that my beloved Shuichi is here." Ouma replied with a grin and wrapped his arms around Saihara.

Before they knew it, the boys were fast asleep, and Saihara caught the cold later in the morning.


End file.
